


Un pez fuera del agua

by alquimista_otaku



Category: Gintama
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alquimista_otaku/pseuds/alquimista_otaku
Summary: ¿Qué tienen en común pirata y un tiburón? Probablemente nada, pero Gintoki no aceptaría un no por respuesta y menos cuando se trataba de Hijikata.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Hola *w* esta es una historia que se me ocurrió después de ver la imagen de Hijikata tiburón y Gintoki pirata, además de que como ya sabéis, eso de la sirenita me gusta bastante xD así que me vi en la obligación de escribir al respecto, es un 90% parodia, 5% idioteces y 5% Ginhiji xD así que espero que os guste ^^

Feliz San Valentín a todos *w*

* * *

_Advertencia: Yaoi_

**Un pez fuera del agua**

* * *

**_Primera parte:_ Una buena pesca**

Érase una vez, en un reino muy lejano, dos hermanas sirenas, que deseaban ver la superficie, así que decidieron ir en busca del hechicero travesti y…

\- ¿Qué demonios sucede con esta historia? Esto no es perlas del mar, no hay chicas adolescentes molestas con problemas de amoríos, no señor, aquí Gin es el protagonista, así que mejor seré yo el que cuente la historia – dijo el hombre de cabellos plateados

Esta historia trata de un joven valiente, hermoso, bondadoso y amado por las mujeres. El nombre de tal extraordinario protagonista era Gintoki, un hombre sin igual, dispuesto a ayudar a cualquiera.

\- ¿Capitán, debemos robarle a este aristócrata también? – preguntó el segundo a bordo, un hombre sin futuro, al cual no le importaba ser comido por los tiburones

Bueno, quizás Gintoki no fuese tan genial como le gustaría pensar, pero al menos lo de apuesto nadie podía quitárselo, para ser un pirata, debía agradecer que tenía manos y pies, además de que no había cicatriz alguna en su rostro, eso ya era algo para envidiar, pues el antiguo capitán había perdido un ojo en una de sus batallas (hecho por el cual Gintoki le llamaba el emo tuerto, aunque la vez que el hombre lo escuchó, casi acaba sirviendo de comida para tiburones, más eso era otra historia).

Entonces, este apuesto pirata, que realmente era malo con las mujeres, solo tenía una misión en la vida, la cual era encontrar el One Piece.

\- ¿No nos meteremos en problemas de nuevo por el copyright? – dijeron unas gafas embrujadas, pero nadie les hizo caso

Al contrario de lo que cualquiera pudiese pensar, la vida de pirata no era tan divertida como parecía, la mayor parte del tiempo, Gintoki se la pasaba leyendo en su camerino, casi parecía un nini.

Su mejor amigo prometió ayudarle con el puesto, pero el muy idiota olvidó que se mareaba en los barcos y acabó asomado por borda y vomitando, o al menos eso fue la última vez que lo vieron, probablemente ahora estaría contando peces desde el fondo del mar.

Gintoki encontró un buen reemplazo para él, un inútil de primera al que llamaban Madao y que pensaba nombrar capitán si alguien quería atacarlos y acabar con el "capitán". No se podía decir que Gintoki no era un hombre precavido.

Aunque nunca vio venir lo que cambiaría su vida ese día. Al igual que todas las mañanas, la tripulación dejaría caer las redes en busca de peces para la comida y cena, aunque normalmente solo acababan recogiendo pequeños moluscos o botas ¿Qué tan grande es la posibilidad de encontrar una bota sucia en medio del océano? Para ellos parecía demasiado alta.

Mas ese día tuvieron una buena pesca, una realmente grande.

\- Capitán, creo que hemos recogido algo especial – dijo un miembro de la tripulación

Gintoki se acercó y no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Era una sirena, una bastante hermosa de hecho. Mientras los miembros de la tripulación ataban a la criatura que hacía todo lo posible para atacarlos, Gintoki se dedicó a darle un mejor vistazo al espécimen, su cola era de un color gris oscuro, se torso estaba bien formado y su rostro era hermoso, a pesar de ese ceño fruncido y flequillo en forma de "v" que tenía.

\- Mira lo que hemos encontrado – dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a la criatura y le ponía la mano en la barbilla para obligarle a mirarlo y poder admirar su hermoso rostro

Mas la criatura no se dejó tocar por más de un segundo y mordió con sus afilados dientes la mano del pirata, con intenciones de arrancársela, de ser posible.

Gintoki gritó de dolor, mientras intentaba retirar su mano de la boca del monstruo, pero este no lo dejaba ir.

\- Deja ir mi mano, estúpido pez – gritó el hombre - No quiero ser como el capitán Garfio, no quiero que un garfio reemplace mi mano, soy demasiado joven y hermoso para ello –

La criatura no cesó en su labor, al menos hasta que algunos miembros de la tripulación le golpearon en la cabeza, ganándose su atención.

Gintoki suspiró aliviado cuando vio que su mano seguía en su lugar, pero esta no dejaba de sangrar y aquello dolía horrores.

\- Maldita sirena agresiva – insultó el hombre

\- Capitán, estoy 100% seguro de que no se trata de una sir- quiso decir Madao, pero como personaje secundario que era, Gintoki nunca lo escuchaba

\- Llevad a esa bestia a mi camarote, yo le enseñaré cómo comportarse – dijo el hombre con mirada fría

Todos sabían de lo que su capitán era capaz cuando estaba enfadado, así que solo se compadecieron de la pobre criatura e hicieron lo que se les ordenó.

\- Es hora de que te enseñe a respetarme – amenazó Gintoki mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación y quedaban a solas

Minutos más tarde se podían escuchar gritos venir del lugar, por lo que la tripulación prefirió no acercarse más por allí, con miedo de ser los siguientes. Lo que no se imaginaban, es que la situación era muy diferente de lo que esperaban.

\- Dame la patita – pidió Gintoki

La criatura no se movió de su sitio, nuevamente. Gintoki gritó con frustración, ¿Cómo le iba a enseñar a comportarse si no le hacía caso? Se negaba a darle la pata, a pesar de que le lanzó tres palos, no fue en su busca y cuando intentó acariciar su cabeza casi pierde su mano… otra vez.

\- Estúpida sirena, ahora entiendo porque todos los marineros se vuelven locos cuando os encuentran – murmuró Gintoki de mal humor

La criatura parecía harta de su secuestrador, así que decidió intentar huir de otra manera, siguiéndole el juego.

\- No soy una sirena y mucho menos mujer, soy un hombre tiburón – explicó la criatura

El grito asustado que pegó Gintoki casi podía asimilarse al de una doncella en peligro.

\- ¿Puedes hablar? – preguntó el hombre con asombro

\- Claro, todos los seres marinos aprendemos a hablar la lengua de las criaturas menos civilizadas – respondió el tiburón

\- Eso es genial, pero no responde a mi pregunta, ¿Por qué sabes hablar mi idioma? – preguntó el capitán

El tiburón suspiró, realmente no se equivocaban cuando las llamaban criaturas menos civilizadas, probablemente debían añadir la definición "idiotas" a la lista.

\- ¿Qué esperas de mí? – preguntó la criatura

\- ¿Tienes nombre? – preguntó Gintoki, ignorando al tiburón

\- Soy Hijikata – explicó la criatura

\- Un nombre bonito para una cara bonita – dijo Gintoki usando alguna frase cliché

\- ¿Escuchaste que dije que soy un macho? – preguntó Hijikata, dudando de la salud mental del capitán

\- Llevamos meses en este barco, sin una mujer a bordo y créeme, en este punto ya no puedo ponerme muy delicado con esos temas, además de que las mujeres siempre me ignoran, probablemente tenga más suerte con los hombres o lo que quiera que seas – dijo el hombre ignorando nuevamente lo que la criatura le decía

\- ¿No podemos volver a la versión de la sirenita? Eso estaba mejor y era para todos los públicos – murmuró Hijikata

\- Que pesados, no convertiremos esto en perlas de mar – respondió el pirata

Hijikata suspiró, genial, estaba encerrado fuera del agua, siendo retenido por un pirata loco y desesperado por pareja al que ya le daba igual tirarse hasta a un medio tiburón, ¿Qué tan mal podía ponerse ahora la situación?

\- ¿Y entonces? ¿Tienes novia esperándote en el océano? ¿Algún gorila pesado que quiera obligarte a trabajar? Puedo ofrecerte todo lo que quieras – dijo Gintoki con interés

\- No pienso responder a eso – añadió Hijikata de mal humor

\- No seas aburrido, ¿Quieres probar los cigarrillos? – ofreció el pirata

\- ¡Es una historia infantil! – recriminó él

\- No te preocupes, si me das permiso podemos volverla una para mayores de dieciocho – sugirió Gintoki

Hijikata no podría decir con seguridad como, pero aquel sinvergüenza había logrado convencerlo y al final acabó probando los cigarrillos. Estaba seguro de que no podría volver a vivir sin ellos.

\- ¿Sabes? No eres tan malo como pareces, eres amargo al principio, pero hay algo en ti que me hace querer más, podría vivir el resto de mi vida de esta manera – dijo Hijikata con color en sus mejillas

Gintoki tragó saliva, esto estaba yendo muy rápido, jamás creyó ser capaz de llegar tan rápido a segunda base, bueno, en realidad tampoco había llegado a la primera todavía, pero podía ver el home run desde lejos.

\- Me alegra ver qué piensas así de mi – dijo el hombre con voz seductora

\- ¿Quién estaba hablando de ti? Les hablaba a mis cigarrillos – defendió Hijikata

Genial, Cigarrillos: 1; Gintoki: 0; Orgullo de Gintoki: -10

Hasta ahora iba todo de maravilla.

** Continuará **

* * *

Lo más probable es que la segunda y última parte la acabe subiendo la semana que viene, ya que últimamente tengo poco tiempo libre, pero prometo que ya está a medias ^^ hasta la próxima *w*


	2. Pociones y dulces

Esta es la segunda y ultima parte de la historia ^^

* * *

** Un pez fuera del agua **

** Segunda parte: Pociones y dulces **

¿Qué tan difícil podía ser el enamorar a un hombre tiburón? Para el pirata Gintoki se le estaba haciendo bastante complicado. Todos sus intentos de ligar acababan mal, primero Hijikata se quejaba porque casi muere ante la falta de agua, después porque el barril era muy pequeño para poder moverse, más tarde quería comida, todo muy molesto para Gintoki.

Lo único que hizo bien fue enseñarle los cigarrillos, eso fue el único punto a favor que tuvo el humano.

A pesar de llevar semanas en el barco, no habían avanzado nada, incluso Gintoki acabó siendo mordido nuevamente cuando intentó besar a Hijikata a la fuerza, se prometió mentalmente no volver a hacerlo sin consentimiento del adicto a la nicotina, al menos si deseaba conservar todos sus dedos.

Por su parte, Hijikata debía admitir que, aunque Gintoki le prohibía volver al mar, no le faltaba de nada, Gintoki aprendió que necesitaba agua para sobrevivir y después de lo del barril, consiguió una pequeña bañera para que pudiese estar un poco más cómodo, aunque nunca del todo como en el mar.

Le conseguía peces frescos varias veces al día y le traía libros interesantes sobre historias de piratas famosos, aunque Hijikata era quien terminaba leyéndolas en voz alta para el hombre de cabellos plateados.

El hombre tiburón casi podía decir que le había agarrado algo de cariño al pirata idiota, que parecía ser demasiado amable para su trabajo. Pero Hijikata no podía pensar en la posibilidad de aceptar la petición de Gintoki, ambos eran criaturas diferentes, no podían vivir en el hábitat del otro.

Hijikat jamás se resignaría a vivir encerrado en una bañera de por vida, no podría vivir alejado del mar, mientras que sabía que Gintoki amaba el océano, pero desde su barco, incluso tenía la sospecha de que el hombre no sabía nadar, pero nunca preguntó del todo.

\- Hora de la comida – dijo Gintoki mientras traía un pez para Hijikata y algo dulce para sí mismo

Hijikata disfrutaba de la compañía, pero sentía que llevaba demasiado tiempo alejado del océano, además de que una vez había leído algo sobre cierto síndrome de Estocolmo y no tenía ganas de que acabasen criticando este cuento tan poco original por ello.

\- Quiero volver al mar – pidió Hijikata muy serio

Gintoki dejó caer el pez, sabía que ese momento llegaría tarde o temprano.

\- ¿No puedo hacer nada para que te quedes? – preguntó el hombre

\- No, llevo mucho tiempo lejos de mi hogar – respondió él

\- ¿Eso significa que sigues sin sentir nada por mí? – preguntó Gintoki con esperanza

\- El asco del principio ya se fue, pero no puedo quedarme aquí – explicó Hijikata

\- ¿Dónde quedó la comedia del primer capítulo? Creí que esto era Gintama, supuestamente solo tenemos comedia y chistes sucios, eso ya es el noventa por ciento de nuestro argumento – añadió Gintoki molesto

Hijikata suspiró, ya dudaba que alguien comprendiese que es lo que pasaba por la mente del pirata.

\- Por favor – pidió él

\- Está bien – concedió Gintoki

Ante la mirada curiosa de toda la tripulación, Gintoki llevó a Hijikata al estilo princesa mientras lo sentaba en la barandilla que separaba el mar del barco.

\- ¿Es este el momento donde te das cuenta de que me amas y prefieres quedarte conmigo? – preguntó Gintoki

\- Me temo que no, pero para agradecerte que me liberes, tengo algo para ti – dijo Hijikata

Gintoki esperaba que fuese algo dulce, de lo contrario estaría muy decepcionado, pero cuando vio que Hijikata le daba una pequeña caracola negra no pudo evitar una mueca, ¿Realmente era eso?

\- No pongas esa cara de decepción – pidió Hijikata

\- ¿Es todo? No nos volveremos a ver, ¿Pero debo conformarme con una caracola? – dijo Gintoki ofendido

Hijikata suspiró, realmente no entendía cómo pudo encontrar agradable a ese idiota, así que antes de pensarlo dos veces, le dio un beso en la mejilla y antes de que Gintoki pudiese reaccionar, se lanzó al mar.

Gintoki no sabía qué hacer, acababa de recibir un beso, ¿Eso significaba que tenía una oportunidad?

\- Guardaré esta caracola como un tesoro – dijo Gintoki aunque ya no podía ver a Hijikata

Pero al asomarse tanto a la barandilla, la caracola cayó al mar.

\- Mierda, ¡¿Es una broma?! – gritó Gintoki enfadado - ¿Hijikata? ¿Hijikata? Perdí la caracola, pero nunca te olvidaré –

La tripulación vio la escena mientras sentían vergüenza ajena, ni siquiera podían decir que su capitán se volvió estúpido al encontrar el amor, ya que era estúpido de nacimiento, pero ahora casi rozaba lo ridículo.

Las semanas pasaron, pero Hijikata no era capaz de olvidar al pirata idiota, mientras se preguntaba si él atesoraba la caracola que le regaló. El pobre tiburón ignoraba que Gintoki perdió la dignidad y su regalo en menos de treinta segundos, seguro que eso podría considerarse un récord.

\- ¿Tanto me echas de menos, que no paras de suspirar? – preguntó una voz muy conocida

Hijikata se giró, sin poder creer lo que veía. Ante él se encontraba Gintoki, pero en vez de piernas, ahora poseía una aleta de color plateado brillante.

\- ¿Sorprendido? Ahora también soy un tiburón – dijo Gintoki con orgullo

\- Esa aleta no es de tiburón, es de tritón – corrigió Hijikata

\- ¿Qué? Ese hechicero de segunda me timó – se quejó Gintoki

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el tiburón sin querer hacerse esperanzas

\- Las cosas eran muy aburridas sin ti y un peluquero travesti se apareció de golpe, diciendo que tenía pociones para todo tipo de problemas – explicó Gintoki

\- ¿Un tipo sospechoso te ofrece bebidas raras y tu no dudas en tomarlas? – preguntó Hijikata molesto ante el poco sentido común del pirata - ¿Si un desconocido te ofrece dulces, también los tomarías? -

\- ¿Cómo crees que acabé siendo pirata? Pero en mi defensa debo decir, que los dulces no merecieron la pena – explicó Gintoki

Hijikata suspiró, el pirata no tenía remedio.

\- ¿Y ahora que piensas hacer? – preguntó el tiburón

\- Me imaginaba que sería recibido con palabras de amor, pero ya que veo que no es el caso, me gustaría pedirte que me ensenes a nadar con esta cosa, ya que casi me ahogo… al menos hasta que recordé que podía respirar bajo el agua – dijo Gintoki

Hijikata no sabía si estar mas sorprendido por la idiotez del pirata o por el hecho de que ahora tuviese una aleta.

\- ¿Por qué te convertiste en tritón? – preguntó el tiburón

\- Ya te dije que el travesti me dio la poción equivocada, yo quería ser un tiburón para ser capaz de estar contigo, aunque ahora ni siquiera estoy seguro de si un tritón y un tiburón pueden aparearse –

\- ¿Quién dijo que yo hubiese aceptado algo así? – dijo Hijikata intentando ignorar las imágenes que ahora estaban en su mente

\- Me diste un beso, así que tomé eso como una confesión de amor – explico Gintoki

\- No lo fue – negó Hijikata

\- No te preocupes, me gustan los tsunderes –

\- Te voy a patear el trasero – amenazó Hijikata

\- Creo que ya no tengo, solo tengo escamas, aunque eso me lleva a una pregunta, ¿Cómo demonios lo hacen los tiburones o los tritones? –

Hijikata realmente no quería responder a eso.

\- Solo para que conste, el Gintoki humano era digno de envidiar, pero mi Justaway desapareció al convertirme en esto – dijo Gintoki preocupado

Eso era demasiada información para el tiburón, por lo que para evitar una conversación todavía mas extraña o tener que calmar a un pirata deprimido ante la reciente pérdida de sus partes íntimas de humano, Hijikata decidió sacrificarse. Al menos así dejaría de tener dolor de cabeza.

Gintoki se sorprendió al sentir los labios del tiburón sobre los propios, pero eso no evitó que disfrutase del beso.

\- Sabía que eres un tsundere – dijo Gintoki con orgullo

\- Vayamos en busca del hechicero, si debes tener una aleta, prefiero que sea de tiburón – dijo Hijikata cambiando de tema

\- - Yo también te quiero – dijo Gintoki mientras abrazaba al tiburón

\- Si no te pones muy pesado en el viaje, pensaré sobre nuestra posible relación – añadió Hijikata

Gintoki estaba dispuesto a pasar el resto del viaje en silencio, si eso significaba que tenia una posibilidad de estar junto a Hijikata.

** FIN **

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado esta locura xD


End file.
